Evaluation of the integrity and function of the nervous system in critically ill patients who are comatose or who have some alteration of mental status is difficult to carry out in an ongoing fashion. The purpose of this project is to test and further develop a computer-based system devised and implemented by this laboratory to acquire, analyze and display scalp-recorded neuroelectric signals (EEG and evoked potentials). This tool has been evaluated on a canine model, and will be further evaluated on a rodent model, prior to its use in monitoring critically ill human patients and analyzing acquired data to distinguish abnormal from normal CNS behavior. Areas for development include functional and diagnostic software for the established hardware system. Data acquisition and refinement of the analysis algorithms are currently being carried out at The Cleveland Clinic Foundation.